stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Cube UHC
'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore '(later renamed 'Cube Ultra Hardcore '''from the eigth season and on) is a series created by Graser10 and Thinknoodles on August 7th, 2013. Each season is recorded in one session. Every season features multiple new player(s); however, only certain players are invited back. Many members of UHC formed the Cube SMP server, and are some of the only ones with permanent invitations to the event. The distribution in episodes were every two days, once the season has aired and are published at 2:00 pm PST (Pacific Standard Time)/9:00 pm UTC (Universal Coordinated Time). Summaries Season 5 This being her first season, Stacy was quite new to the gamemode, and therefore made quite a few rookie mistakes. Stacy spawned in an extreme hills biome right by the border, which went well with her game plan of 'Trying to stay out of the action'. She took a very cautious approach towards mining, not entering a cave without one hundred percent knowledge of what's in it, and afterwards just resorted to staircasing. Throughout the season, Stacy was hated on for just 'Camping at the border' rather than getting involved in the action. This tactic, however controversial, worked as she took her first damage in episode 10. Her cautious caving however, may have been her downfall as she never sourced enough diamonds to enchant, only obtaining four. She did obtain an enchantment book, though, in a chest, which she would later add to her sword. When a final meetup was called in episode 9, she was forced to head in. The moment she stepped within the vicinity of 0,0, in episode 11, she lost half her health to a creeper and then the rest of it to Tofuugaming, who would ultimately be the death of her! Season 6 The twist in Season 6 was 'Randomized Teams of Two' where Stacy was paired with KermitPlays to form Team Knights! With a good spawn and a good team, their season looked promising, but then, their hope started to drain when they weren't getting any luck with mining. So, in episode 5, they decided to re-surface to look for a better cave when they ran straight into Minecraft4Meh and DrPlayStationNation of Team Slimes. Team Slimes, being enchanted and having the surprise, made it a pretty one-sided fight when Minecraft4Meh got the finishing hit on both Stacy, and Kermit. Season 7 Stacy returned to UHC in season 7. This being a mumble season, she and a few run-ins with other participants. Stacy had heard HeyImBee in her first and second episode, Stacy artfully searched for her trying to obtain first blood; with Bee unaware that Stacy was listening to her commentary. However Stacy was unable to locate Bee and soon returned to mining. Stacy was lucky enough to find 5 diamonds on the second episode and then she resorted to getting herself enchanted in the third. While caving Stacy had found a cave which had already been explored by another participant, Stacy decided to escape the cave and set base elsewhere. She took damage in episode 5 when she broke a stone block that spawned in silverfish. Stacy ended up heading to 0,0 in episode 10 where she ran into Grapeapplesauce. Grape bow spammed Stacy, lowering her hearts and making her an easy target. Grape then killed Stacy finishing her season and making her place 4th. Season 8 In her latest season, Stacy teamed up with Tofuugaming and TheCampingRusher to form team Tigermilk. With a fair start, the team got Enchanted and avoided fights until Episode 7, where they found Team Rolfclopters, consisting of TYBZI, Parker_Games, and Strauberryjam sneaking up on them. Rusher was killed by TYBZI, but Straub was killed by Tofuu and Stacy killed Parker with fall damage, but fled after Tofuu was killed by TYBZI. In the finale, against Team Deep Voice, consisting of ThatOneTomahawk and HBomb94, Stacy put up a decent fight, but was ultimately killed by Tomahawk with a bow sho, and placed Team Tigermilk in 2nd Place. Season 20 ''TBA Notes: *''Due to Stacy only participating in Seasons 5-8, if you would like to read summaries on the other seasons, please visit the Cube Wiki.'' Trivia *Throughout her UHC run, she got a total of 1 kill, indirectly killing Parker. *Exactly one year after the first episode of her last season of Cube UHC, Stacy started her UHC series titled "UHShe" that's exclusive to female gaming YouTubers. *While on book tour, Stacy confirmed that she would participate in Cube UHC Season 20. Category:Ended series Category:Minecraft series Category:Series